Who is she?
by roselianna
Summary: "Then she disappeared, but not before winking at Nightwing. He just smirked at that. 'She's back.' Those words repeated over and over in his mind and a rare smile spread across his face that surprised the rest of the team." A girl clad in all black saves the YJ Team. Who is she and why does Nightwing seem to know her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Damn it we're trapped. How the hell are we going to get out of this one especially with all these students here? We can't just break out a fight here. They'll learn our secret id and could get hurt. What are we going…." He whispered.

"Calm down Wally. Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to help. Let's just bide our time and wait for a plan and the opportunity to present themselves." whispered Caldor. Nightwing, Aqua Lad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis were all in a small group in the conference room of Lex Luthor's new Cadnes facility trying not to draw attention to them. They were among about 20 students from Gotham High that were kidnapped during school. They had been kidnapped as well. Until they were taken here, the team had no idea the kidnappings were occurring. They knew something strange was happening so they went undercover using fake names to try and figure out what was going on.

"Hey, you 5; what are you whispering about," Lex Luthor questioned.

"Nothin'," the teens said in unison hoping they didn't sound suspicions.

"Watch them. I think there planning something," the leader said to his thugs.

One spoke up and asked, "There just a bunch of kids boss. What could they possibly do?"

"O, just watch them." The irritation was evident in his voice after that and no one dared challenge him.

"Alright boss. No need to get angry."

"God. They don't make minions like they use to. Doctor, is the machine almost ready?"

"Yes, but we need a test subject. Who should it be?" said the Doctor in a strong Romanian accent while he scouted the room for the subject.

"None of us thank you very much," said a girl about their age. She had blond hair, brown eyes, and looked extremely weak. It made since though since she was an extreme book worm and nerd. Little did everyone know that looks can be deceiving.

Everyone was taken aback by her sudden outburst, even the Doctor, but he was the 1st to recover, "Well wouldn't you make a perfect specimen?" A malevolent smile spread across his ghostly face.

"Hey leave her alone," Nightwing yelled, but no one was listening to him because the girl was speaking again.

"Who the hell are you calling a specimen you psychotic bastered?" Her anger and bravery surprised everyone. Most weak nerds at this point would be trembling in a corner, but not her. Nightwing caught her eye for a moment and realized that she wasn't afraid not in the least. He thought he must have been mistaken because in her eyes, he saw something familiar, something that challenged and intimidated him.

"You will do perfectly. Put her in the chamber." His malicious laugh rang through the room causing shivers to run the spines of everyone in the room.

"Hey get your fithy hands off of me." She was thrashing and yelling by now, but Nightwing was sure now that she wasn't scared. It was more like she was acting like that to make sure that they used her.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Artemis said, "We have to do something. We have no idea what that thing could do, but knowing Cadnise it can't be good."

"Wait, something seems wrong about this whole thing." Nightwing was trying to decide whether or not to voice his thoughts from earlier When Lex Luthor called to the Doctor, "Activate the machine."

It took everything they had to not jump up and do something. The chamber closed and we all her the girl screaming. White smoke was billowing out of the machine and the Doctor was flipping switches and pressing buttons all over the control panel. Then everything stopped: the Doctor stopped pressing buttons, lights stopped blinking, and thankfully the screaming stopped.

"Well, did it work Doctor?" Everyone was on pins and needles wondering what the Doctor had done. The chamber opened, smoke billowed out, and where everyone thought they would see a monster, a human figure was clear. Then out of the smoke came a sarcastic snicker that rang throughout the room, one that Nightwing recognized immediately.

"Sorry, but no Lexi, it did not." Nightwing immediately knew who it was because he had heard her call Lex Luthor that pet name a thousand times. It was…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Lex Luthor's eyes went wide when he heard that pet name. He hadn't heard it in months and he hoped that he would never hear it again. She was just as good at foiling his plans as Batman. _But how? How did she know? I hid this experiment so well that even the Justice League didn't realize what was going on. How did she know?_

That girl flipped out of the chamber and up into the shadows of the rafters before anyone knew what was happening. A snicker ran through the room that sent a shiver down everyone's spines, everyone except Nightwing. "Don't look so surprised Lexi. Did you really think I wouldn't know? Well I guess it doesn't really matter. It's over."

She jumped down from the rafters and went to take out the thugs guarding the students. They saw her coming. She wore all black: black gloves, black skinny jeans, black stiletto boots, black halter top, black full face mask. Even her hair was midnight black. The only color she was a single red rose tucked in her hair. The only and stood still with cocky smiles spread across her face. She ran right at them, flipped over the 1st and landed in a handstand. Then she wrapped her legs around the 2nd thug's neck and, with a quick flick of her legs, sent him flying across the room after which she lightly landed on her feet. The 1st thug tried to swing a left hook at her, but she easily caught the punch and presided to twist his arm backwards 'till she heard a satisfying crack. The thug fell to the ground cradling his broken arm. With a quick flick of her legs, he was flat on the ground unconscious with a bloody nose. Everyone was so surprised about what happened that the students didn't even move even though they were free. Nightwing was the first to recover and napped the rest of the team out of it; "Come on. We have to get everyone out while we have a chance." They quickly rushed to get students moving and out of the creepy lab. In the meantime, the girl was taking care of the rest of the thugs and stopping the Doctor from shooting all of them. Lex Luthor was trying to quietly slip out of the room during the fighting, but didn't quite succeed. "Where do you think you're going Lexi?" The fighting girl threw two thorn shaped daggers at Lex Luthor pinning his expensive suit to the wall. Another snicker ran through the room.

The thugs were all unconscious on the floor by now and most of the students were out of the room. Police sirens could be heard outside. "So, what were you up to Doctor? What was that machine supposed to do if I hadn't intervened?" Her voice rang thoughout the almost empty room. It was cold threatening, and made the mad scientist cringe into a corner.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just the scientist. I was just doing what I was told. I.." He looked very scared and tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oh, save it you coward. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to through you in jail for the rest of you miserable life," she said while grabbing him by the lab coat and went over to fetch Lex Luthor. When both were secured in hand cuffs, she dragged them outside. The police hadn't gotten there yet nor the press to her relief. She cuffed the two to a pole. Then she disappeared, but not before winking at Nightwing.

He just smirked at that. _She's back._ Those words repeated over and over in his mind and a rare smile spread across his face that surprised the rest of the team.

"Hey, are you alright and who was that girl and why did she wink at you? What is going on?" Kid Flash whispered to Nightwing in exasperation. Curiosity was evident in his voice and confusion spread over his face. Then his face changed along with his voice as a thought dawned on him. "Was that her?"

At that, Nightwing just laughed surprising the team even more except for KF who just smiled back at his best friend. Before anyone could ask them any questions, the police and the press arrived and pulled everyone aside for questioning.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Young Justice.**

"God I'm beat. What's for dinner"? KF stated as he entered the living room of Mt. Justice with the rest of the team.

Artemis turned and questioned,"Wally, do you ever think of anything else besides food." Now the whole team was looking at him with exasperated expressions.

"Occasionally." He walked past the rest of the team and plopped down on the couch. "Hey Artemis, will you make me a sandwich?" said KF giving her a hopeful look.

"No." Now Artemis was starting to get mad. The look she gave KF could have shattered glass, but it didn't even faze him.

"Oh come on. Pleeeeeeeeease." KF stood up giving Artemis the biggest puppy dog eyes that she had ever seen, but she wouldn't cave that easily. By now Zatanna and Bat Girl were trying not to laugh, but to no avail.

"No. What am I? Your slave? And what's wrong with your legs? They seemed perfectly fine when you ran back here, "She said her voice slowly getting louder as the conversation grew into an argument. "And don't you have better things to think about than your stomach?"

"If you wanted me to think about you, babe, why didn't you just had to say so?" He raised his eye brows up and began to check her out. A cocky smile spread across his face.

"Oh and please tell me why I would want such a cocky, selfish, childish brat to think about me? And what is so funny?" she wailed. Her voice could be heard throughout the mountain. Zatanna and Bat Girl were trying very hard not to fall over while laughing. They were laughing so hard that their eyes were watering and their faces were turning red. The two were trying to stop, but every time they looked at the bickering pair and new wave of laughter rang through them.

Now Artemis was annoyed as well as angry. She gave them all one last terrifying glare and stormed out of the room.

"Well, I probably should go and make sure she's alright," KF pondered.

Zatanna had finally got her laughter under control, but she still uttered the occasional giggle when thinking about what just happened. She looked over at the speedster who was obviously worried about the archer's outburst. "Are you sure you want to do that Kid Flash? I mean it's great and all that you're worried about her, but I think if you tried to talk to her now, she might shoot you."

"I know, but she would have to catch me first," and with a smile on his face, he sped out of the room.

"I give it a week before those to get together," Bat Girl stated with a smirk on her face.

"Before who gets together?" Ms. Martian asked as she floated into the room with Super Boy not far behind.

"Wally and Artemis. They're a perfect match. Speaking of perfect matches, Zatanna, where is Nightwing?" Bat Girl questioned while looking at the now blushing Zatanna.

"How should I know?" she inquired while looking around for an escape route. She was as red as a tomato and trying really hard to hide it, but not succeeding.

"Hello Megan, you like him, don't you?"

Zatanna mentally slapped herself for being so obvious. "Really guys. I don't know what you are talking about. There is nothing going on between Nightwing and I. NOTHING!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Bat Girl added under her breath, but loud enough for Zatanna to here.

"I feel like I just missed something important," Super Boy remarked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Maybe!" the three girls yelled at once while trying to look innocent.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls." He guessed while walking out of the room. He stopped right at the door, turned, and howled, "Don't forget about the mission briefing tonight."

"We won't," the three girls said at once again.

"Well speaking of missions, the weirdest thing happened during the recon mission earlier." Me'gann said. She recounted the entire story to them.

"So, what, she changed in the machine? Wouldn't that have given away her secret ID?" asked Zatanna while leaning in closer. She was becoming more interested in the tale with every word.

"No because I checked the school records. She had only been there for about 6 months and she was using an alias. Her name, her background, everything was fake," Me'gann whispered.

"Damn, she's good. How the hell did she pull that off?" Zatanna wondered.

"I don't know, but whoever she is, she could make a great ally. And there was one more interesting thing. Before she left, I could have sworn I saw her wink at Nightwing." Me'gann stated while wondering how Zatanna would react.

That caught Zatanna off guard. "She winked at him?"

"Ya. It was the strangest thing and after a minute, he smiled, like actually smiled. It was weird." Me'ganns words made both Zatanna and Bat Girl's eyes go wide.

"What did she look like?" questioned Bat Girl. She was starting to put the pieces together.

"She was in black from head to toe and wore a single red rose in her hair," Me'gann gossiped. Her voice was quiet and mystical adding drama to the tale.

The final piece was put in its place in Bat Girls mind. She made to leave and said, "I have to check something out. I'll be back later." Then she disappeared.

The two girls looked between each other. "What just happened?" asked Me'gann and Zatanna answered, "I don't know, but something's fishy. Anyways let's go see if Wally has had any luck calming Artemis down."

"What about the mysterious girl? Shouldn't we try to figure at who she is?" wondered Me'gann.

"Ya, but lets wait and bring it up at the meeting tonight." Something was bugging Zatanna about this whole mysterious girl thing, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Ok" was all Me'gann said as the two girls left the living room in search for their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. School started and suddenly, I have no free time. Ugh. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been following this story. This is my first fanfiction so if you have any compliments and/or constructive criticism, I'm all ears. Well, without further ado, read, enjoy, and I know you have read it a thousand times, but please review.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but contrary to popular belief, I don't own Young Justice. However, I do own the mystery girl. Hehe.**

* * *

2 weeks later

"God it has been weeks and I haven't found anything about that girl. It's like she doesn't exist. There are no articles, witness statement, even conspiracy websites about her. For god's sake, who is she?" Zatanna was passing back and forth across her bedroom. This whole mystery girl thing had kept her from sleeping for weeks and she needed to tell someone about her frustration and troubles. Normally, she would go to Nightwing for that sort of help, for any help for that matter, but he hadn't been around much lately. Something seemed to be bothering him and he seemed farther away from her than ever. His distance was just one more thing weighing down her worried mind.

"Zatanna, maybe it's time to ask for help. I mean we know the best detectives in the world. I bet if we just ask them for help, then we will find." Artemis was trying to comfort her troubled friend. It was the sole reason why she was here, in Zatanna's room, at 3 o'clock in the morning. Her poor friend was, for some strange reason, really worried and troubled by this whole mystery girl thing.

"No, it won't work. I've already tried. They just dodge the question. I don't know what's going on. It feels like Nightwing is hiding something from me and I can help but wonder if he is protecting her from something or if he doesn't trust us enough to tell us. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." But for some reason she couldn't comprehend, she was really worried about what he was hiding._ He never hides anything from me. Maybe from the team, but not from me. Why is he pushing me away again?_ Her mind was racing and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I'm sorry, Zatanna. I don't know what to tell you. Maybe, it's time to give up." _If I could just get her to let go of this, maybe she can finally rest easy._

"No, I won't give up. I need to find out who she is." The determination hardened her face and lit a fire in her eyes. She wasn't going to stop until she got answer. Zatanna knew it and Artemis knew it. It was just a matter of time.

Artemis got up and walked over to the door preparing to leave. It was late or rather it was early and she needed sleep. It was time to end this conversation for the night. "Then just give it time. Who knows? Maybe you'll find some knew clue, but, at this moment, we don't know enough about her to figure out who she is. Just give it some time." And with that, she left.

Zatanna laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was hoping that she would fall asleep, but she doubted that it would actually happen. _Who is she? What does she want? Why did she save them? How does she know Nightwing?_ With those thoughts running through her mind, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"I don't get it Bruce. Why would she just drop in, save us, and then disappear. It's been two weeks and nothing. Not even one of those roses she likes to leave as her signature." Dick was pacing across the living room of the Wayne manor. His mentor and surrogate father was sitting in a chair near the fire place. He was staring at his protégé trying to think of a way to console his troubled and angry mind.

"Calm down Dick. Remember, she never does anything on a whim. She always has a reason, whether we realize it or not. Just give her time. She will show up again when we need her to." It was true. She was just as smart, secretive, and clever as he was, maybe more so. "We just need to wait for her to show herself."

"Damn it. For once, I don't want to be patient.. It has been almost 18 months since I have actually talked to her. What if she needs help? What if she is in over her head?" He was getting too tired to continue pace. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. So he plopped down in a chair near Bruce and proceeded to worry.

" If she needs help, she'll ask and I have never known her to go into a situation that she didn't have a way out of. Don't worry. She is probably of stalking a villain somewhere. Just be patient. Like she always says 'Good things come to those who wait.'"

"I hope you're right." He was still worried, but his mentor's words helped to slightly ease his mind.

"Haven't you learned by know? I'm always right." His voice was deep and slightly creepy, but it had dash of humor to it that made Dick smirk as he got up to go to bed.

"Night"

"Good night". With that, both night owls headed to their beds to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Terrible filler chapter, but I have the next one up so don't yell at me. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Here is the next chapter. I thought I'd give you another since ch 4 was terrible and don't worry. You will find out who she is soon enough. Just be patient. One more thing before I leave you to your reading and REVIEWING. I'm thinking about having a sequel for this story so once the last chapter is publish, just be aware that there might be more to this story. So, read away... and review!**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Young Justice, then I wouldn't be sitting in my bed right now asking all of you to review. The mystery girl is mine so no stealing without my permission. Hehe.**

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do? There are only 3 of us left. We have to save Nightwing. I don't care what anyone says," the sorceress yelled at the speedster. Tears were filling her eyes and she was starting to lose hope.

The speedster approached her like she was an unstable animal. "Don't worry we'll get him back, all of them back." His voice was calm and soothing and she was almost tempted to believe him. Almost.

The speedster's girlfriend turned to him and yelled,"And how do you suppose we do that. We know nothing about him and the only ones who have ever fought him have been taken hostage. What the hell are we going to do?" She was scared and had, also, lost hope. _How can we defeat a villain that even the dynamic duo can't. What the hell are we going to do_. Her mind was racing and she had no way of stopping it.

Kid Flash suddenly got every small. He whispered, "Well not everyone."

The girls were caught off guard. The archer's mind was still racing. _ What has he been hiding from me. He never keeps secrets. What is going on_? "W-w-what? What do you know Wally? What's going on?" Artemis stammered.

"You know that girl from the mission 2 weeks ago?" He was scratching his neck nervously. He looked like a school boy in the principal's office waiting to get detention for something he did wrong in class.

"Yea?" the girls questioned.

"Well, she might be our only hope to get them out of this mess. The problem will be finding her."

* * *

Kid Flash put the lit match to the stem and lit the rose on fire. Zatanna thought it was a beautiful rose and it was a shame to burn it, but if it helped her save Nightwing, she didn't mind. The rose at first glance was a simple red rose, but if you looked closer, you could see that the tips of the petals were a shimmery black and the center of the rose was a navy blue. It was strange looking, but extremely interesting and beautiful in its own way. "So how is burning a rose going to help us find this girl and who is she?"

Kid Flash tossed the burning rose on the floor and answered, "The rose isn't going to help us find her. It's going to tell her we need her help. When burned, this rose releases a specific and very rare chemical signature that her scanners will pick up. It is the only way to contact her. And, I'm sorry, but all I can tell you is that she is a friend."

Artemis gave him an incriminating look. "Come on. You have to give us more than that."

"I would, but then I would have to kill you and I don't think that would be very healthy for our relationship."

Artemis rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head for that. "This is not the time for jokes. The longer it takes us to get help, the less likely we will be able to save them.

"Ya, I know. I know."

* * *

Beep Beep Beep.

"Hey Kate, your phones ringing." He yelled from his cubical. His name was Erik Tanner and was a handsome looking man. Ok handsome was an understatement. He was 36 years-old and was very fasionable.

"Coming!" she yelled while walking out of the break room. She was an average looking woman in what looked to be her thirty's. She wore a blue suit and was carrying a cup of tea. She had her signature smirk lingering at the tip of her mouth.

"You know you're way too popular. First your e-mail, then a fax, and now your phone. God, Kate." He was also had a smile playing on his lips.

"What is it annoying you or something?"

"Yes it is. It's annoying and very distracting." She looked at her phone and her smirk fell. "What's wrong?"

"Ohh. It's nothing. My mom is just freaking out about something. I better go before it gets out of hand," she stated while packing up her things.

"K. I'll make something up for the boss. Good luck."

"Thanks!" the woman said as she walked out of the office and headed for the elevator. In a matter of minutes, she was out of the office building and in her car speeding away. She was heading straight for home. When she got there, she ran in to her room, hit a secret button, went through the hidden door, pulled down the black outfit and mask, and pulled off the mask of the thirty year-old woman that she was wearing.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but if I'm taking to long feel free to say so in a review or pm me. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry, but this fanfic isn't getting the traffic or reviews I was hoping for. So I think I'm going to have to discontinue it. If you want to know who she is just PM me and I'll tell you. Sorry for dragging you a long for nothing. If you really want this fanfic to continue, then review. If I get enough reviews, I'm might continue the story. Thanks for reading and sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here is the deal. You are all right. I don't update enough and I should write because I want to, not because of reviews. However, I found out the hard way that trying to write this story while in school is impossible for me. So this is what I'm going to do. In less than 2 months, school will be out for summer and I will post new chapters for this story. I know that you are all annoyed with me, but I will make it up to you all this summer. Sorry for all the drama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the drama a few months ago. I get to dramatic for my own good when I'm sleep deprived. I will try to update as much as possible so bare with me. I'm sorry for any mistakes. For all of you that have stuck with this story, you are wonderful, perfect beings. Now read, enjoy, and REVEIWWW! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Black Rose. She is mine.**

"I hate sitting around like this," Zatanna stated as she ranted and raved about the current situation. "We should be out there trying to find them, not waiting for some mystery person to help us. We are heroes. We shouldn't need help. We should be able to go out and rescue our friends without anyone's help. How can we call ourselves heroes if we can't even do that?"

KF walked over to Zatanna with his hand up as if approaching a wild animal. "Wow, wow, wow . Slow down Zatanna. Everyone needs help at one time or another, even heroes…"

Artemis quickly cut him off, "Oh and who appointed you the voice of reason."

"Well someone has to and you two are too busy freaking out to fit the bill," KF quickly retorted.

"Hey, I'm completely calm," Zatanna yelled, not convincing anyone. She looked scarier than Nightwing without his morning coffee. Who knew the Boy Wonder could be so scary without his coffee.

"Yeah, as calm as a spooked horse", KF said to himself.

"What was that Wally?" Zatanna asked with a glare that said _You better answer correctly or I_ _will kill you_.

A loud whistle stopped KF from answering. He knew that whistle all too well from his days as a side kick. That was the whistle that told him to be quiet. It was the only thing that could truly shut him up. He slowly turned to the direction of the whistle with a genuine smile growing across his face.

"Who's there?" both girls yelled at the same time with wand and bow at the ready.

"It's alright," Wally waved their weapons down and started towards the stranger in the shadows. Artemis was dumfounded to see Wally with such a rare smile on his face. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that the majority of the team has been captured by some villain", a knowing, female voice stated with a strong British accent.

"Yeah well. It's not just some villain. It's Talia Al Ghul," Wally responded to the shadowed woman.

"Razi's daughter? Damn. I that I had put that psychotic bitch on the run for good."

"Well evidently you didn't," Zatanna angrily state. She then went on to say in a hopeless, rambling fashion, "And now she has the entire league and the majority of young justice and there is nothing we can do about it… How can the four of us do what the league couldn't and who are you anyway?"

"Ok. First of all, we are going to get all of them back. Second of all, Ms. Psycho Bitch isn't expecting that you will continue fighting. By now, she probably thinks she's won…"

"That helps how?" Artemis questioned, interrupting again.

"That belief will lead her to make mistakes. Mistakes we can use against her. And third of all, she doesn't know that I'm now a piece in this chess game. My name is Black Rose, by the way"

"Ok, _Black Rose_," Artemis said with disbelief in her voice. She couldn't believe this girl was suddenly taking charge, but there was something about her that made Artemis want to believe and follow her. That feeling lead her to inquire, "What's the plan?"

With that, Black Rose smiled a mysterious, knowing, slightly menacing smile. "Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip, clank, drip, drip, clank._ Those were the only sounds Nightwing could hear. The floor beneath him was vibrating and he couldn't see a damn thing. He could feel that his arms and legs were restrained and he was stretched up against a wall. He tried to listen close to figure out where he was. That's when he heard it. The chuckle of the villain he hoped he would never have to face again.

"Oh, so you have finally woken up." Her voice was accented and menacing. A shiver ran down his back and he knew that he probably wasn't going to get out of this alone.

"How did you survive? I saw you fall. I checked. You didn't have a pulse." Nightwing tried to sound threatening, but from the chuckle that shook the room, he knew he'd failed.

"I have to say. It was a fun little trick I played. Did you know that there is a lovely little spider whose venom will mimic death for a few hours? Then it was just a matter of hiding the fact that I survived."

"The morgue fire, that was you." Nightwing wondered how he could have missed it. It all fit together perfectly.

"I thought you were the best detectives in the world. Wow. How the mighty have fallen," Talia stated with sarcastic disappointment.

"We knew," Batman growled, but he was too groggy to be very loud.

"Well it's about time you woke up Batman. I was starting to think I gave you too high a dose. So what was that you said?" Talia's voice rang with a cockiness that emphasized her belief that she had won.

"We knew. You were just not worth it." Batman growled in his overly deep voice with more conviction and strength.

"Why you little…" She was angry for the worthless remark, but then something dawned on her that made her uneasy. "Wait, who's we?"

"Who do you think, you twisted bitch?" For once, Batman smiled, but it was cold. It was the one smile he displayed when he knew he held the trump card in his hand.

"No," Fear filled Talia's voice just for a second and Batman knew that even if she didn't come, he had just found a way to scare the fearless.

Nightwing jumped in laughing."Hahaha. She is a hell of a lot smarter than you give her credit for."

"Well if you three have become so close then where is she?" Talia had recovered from the surprise and knew that the two were trying to get to her, but she wouldn't have it.

Then a snicker echoed through the room closely followed by "Look up Psycho Bitch."

In the darkness of cave in the bottom of the Pit sat a group of heroes. Weakened by a powerful drug, they were powerless. Escape never even crossed their mind for only three had escaped the Pit. One was a man lying unconscious in the corner of the cave, one was dead, and the last was their captor. Their only hope was to wake the man in the corner and hope he had a plan. However, waking him seemed impossible for the drug aided his slumber. They tried and tried, but to no avail. All seemed lost and hope was forgotten. They had been there at least 5 hours and they knew that there was no one left to save them. Little did they know that an old friend and the three remaining Young Justice heroes were on their way with a plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Artemis was wary of the masked girl in general. She knew she should trust her because Wally did, but Artemis had only known her for about 30 min. And on top of that, this girl had just told them a seemingly risky plan. Artemis didn't like it at all. "I mean there are only four of us and…"

The masked girl interrupted her with a thick British accent and an encouraging smile, "And there is only one of him." She could see the wariness in the archer's eyes, but knew there was no really way to earn trust in the limited amount of time.

"A very strong him." Artemis grumbled partly to herself.

The girl knew that reassuring words were all she could offer in this case and they would have to do. "Hey, don't cut yourself short and we will also have the element of surprise on our hands. He won't know what hit him. Just remember…"

"Ya we know. Stick to the plan." Zatanna cut in. That's what all there leaders always told her, but did she listen to that? Of course not.

The masked girl smirked and thought _They've been around Bruce and Dick too long. _"No no. That's not what I was going to say. Just remember that the plan is a guideline and if you see an opportunity that you think will help us, take it. Just try to signal us that the plan has been thrown out the window."

Artemis and Zatanna were surprised. They had never been given such instructions.

"Now, shall we begin?"

**So... What do you guys think? I'm I dragging this out to long? Is there anything you want me to have more or less of? Or do all just want to know more? Hehe. Any feedback is welcome as long as it is constructive. So review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
